User blog:Tsarinatsarevna/A Fairy, Fairy Late De-spell-opment Challenge
So, I just found this post of a challenge hosted here on the wikia back in February! I'm new to the wikia but I'm a sucker for character development and I thought it looked fun! I hope y'all don't mind the lateness :} I'll be doing all my characters on one blog post, so I'm not spamming or annoying anyone. But I will be adding little sections to keep things easy to access and organize! This page will be continually updated as I create new characters/answer the questions ;D The Challenge Blog Post: OC De-spell-opment Challenge #Let's start off with something simple! What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? #Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? #Is your OC more flight or fight? #What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? #What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? #What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? #Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? #What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? #If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? #What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? #What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? #If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? #What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? #“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? #What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? #Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? #What Divergent Faction would your OC be in? #Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? #If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? #If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? #What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? #What is your character's DnD Alignment? #Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? #What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? #What musical album do you think best represents your OC? #What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? #If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? #Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. (If you cannot make collage edits, links to the pictures are fine. For those with Pinterest boards, we highly recommend you to choose eight or so images from the board.) Dinah Main Article: Dinah Raven #Dinah would be Gryffindor, easily. Her entire story is about bravery, and she doesn't even mind having to cut her finger off! The girl has no fear! #'tba' #Mostly fight. She's pretty fearless and clever, so she'll find a way. #Dinah has very intense brown eyes. She's quite the small girl, but all of her fierceness is apparent in her eyes. She also has really cute spirally hair. #White, black, yellow, and red. The white is meant to symbolize purity or innocence, and I thought that was important because in her story she is still a little girl! She's also the youngest family member. Black, yellow, and red are colors you can commonly find in traditional german folk dresses. Black is also the color of raven's, which play a large role in her story. #Diligence is her virtue, and the sin is envy! While Dinah has lazy moments, she's still disciplined, strong, and hardworking when it comes to the things she enjoys. Her sin is envy because of the jealousy she feels over other people and their destiny. #Thriller. Dinah wouldn't enjoy the suspense of living in a thriller at all. #'tba' #She'd probably like to be the next Cinderella, since it's one of the nicer romance stories in a fairytale. Morning Main Article: Morning Stern #Morning is a Hufflepuff! She's kind, loyal, and helpful, and those are all very Hufflepuff worthy qualities. #'tba' #Both! It depends on the type of danger. If it's some being rude or a bully she'll fight. But if it's something very dangerous that could jeopardize the safety of herself or her friends then she's all flight. #Her skin! As a star she has very sparkly, fair skin. Her skin is also very warm and gives off heat like a star! Other than that it'd be her long, pale hair. #White, silver, and gold! These are metallic/shiny/light related colors. They're also very bright colors. They're meant to look like a star, so I supposed they are mostly for the aesthetic. #Charity for her virtue, and her sin is wrath! Morning's role as a star is to help people. People make wishes upon stars all the time, and in her story her role is to help Dinah save her brothers. It's her job as a star and she enjoys it greatly! Wrath is her sin because she can be quite scary and intimidating when she wants to be. She is not a mean person, but she can be very defensive when she feels someone is hurting her or the people she care about. #Western. Morning wouldn't fit in a western at all, from her looks to her power and role as a star, she just wouldn't mesh with the classic tropes of a western. #'tba' #She wouldn't mind being the next Fairy Godmother since they have similar roles in their story. Stella Main Article: Stella Tohter #Hufflepuff again! Stella is very shy and kind in comparison to Morning or Dinah. She's also very compassionate and selfless. #'tba' #Flight! Not much fighting goes on in Stella's story and she isn't much of fighter to begin with. She'd probably just run and hide if there were approaching danger. #Stella's hair is a golden blonde color and her eyes are bright green, so I'd say that is the most unique thing about her face. #Green, yellow, and pink! Her dress is mostly green, as is her eyes, her hair and accents on her dress are a golden yellow, and she had pink flowers on the seams and hem of her dress! #Kindness is her virtue, which is pretty self explanatory and Envy would also be her sin because she intensely envies people who have the destiny she wants. #Horror. Stella wouldn't be thrilled about being thrust into a horror film and would probably freak out. #'tba' #Any destiny where she has a hand in creating snow or doesn't have to be with terrible step-parents she would accept! Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1